There's Something About You
by finnsnixx
Summary: au finn is a famous singer and rachel is his favorite groupie.


Finn slid his headset on and adjusted the microphone so it was in front of his mouth. He could hear the sound of the crowd of screaming fans waiting for him on the other side of the curtain, a smirk pulled at his lips, the fans, namely girls, they were one of his favorite things about his job. The way they screamed his name and fell to pieces just for him, it was amazing. The music started up, he got into position on stage, his back turned to the curtain, and he counted down in his head. He was ready for this, just like he was every night; his heart was pounding and adrenaline pumping.

The curtain lifted, his band behind him started to play the first few notes and he started to sing, his voice echoed throughout the auditorium. He turned slowly and flashed a smile to the audience, causing the fans to burst out screaming. He took a few steps closer to the edge of the stage; he continued to sing as his eyes scanned the crowd. He caught the gaze of a young woman that he had seen a few times before, she seemed to follow him to a lot his shows; not that he really minded all that much. Actually he didn't mind at all, she was hot, and obviously dedicated. She was right in front of the stage as usual, screaming, but somehow she still managed to look smoking hot.

He took a few more steps closer and gave a grin to her, their eyes met, and he swore she was going to faint. That was pretty awesome. He leaned in closer keeping his eyes on hers as he sang; she did have really amazing eyes, they were this dark brown like coffee, and at the moment they were wide and full of adoration. He sang a few lyrics directly to her and added a little wink before he pulled back and continued to sing.

Throughout the show he kept catching himself looking at he and making eye contact, he chalked it up to the fact she was probably screaming the loudest, and she was right in front of him. But even after the show was over he couldn't get her out of his head. That was something, especially since he didn't know her name. He frowned a little at the thought as he entered his dressing room. He only had a few moments to relax before he was on his way to his hotel. He was performing one more night in the same city and then he would be on the road again. It was the life of a performer and he loved every moment of it.

Finn stepped into his dressing room; he dropped his sweat covered jacket to the floor and tugged off his t-shirt. He replaced the shirt and picked up his leather jacket tugging it over his shoulders. He grabbed a black Sharpie before heading out the door, the rest of the band mates, who were more like back up to be quite honest, were already signing autographs outside. When Finn stepped outside into the bitter New York air the fans began screaming again. He smirked and stepped forward, security was keeping most of them back behind barriers, Finn was thankful for that because he really didn't want to get tackled to the ground or worse. He'd heard stories of these girls running off with locks of hair for god knows what, probably voodoo rituals. He shook the thoughts from his mind and smiled as he stepped forward and began to sign autographs.

He scribbled out his signature on a couple of CDs, photographs, and a pair of breasts that he had to admit were pretty nice. He was about to say goodbye and start making his way towards his limo, though he was slightly disappointed he hadn't seen his favorite groupie, when he heard a high pitched voice that seemed louder than all the rest.

"_Wait! Finn! You have to sign this for me! I've been to so many of your shows and I love you so much! My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, but you don't have to put all of that. I'm your biggest fan!" _She leaned over the edge of the barrier and held out the photograph to him. He was still slightly surprised he had even heard her over the other screaming fans, but her voice just stood out above the rest.

Finn smiled, well smirked, as he stepped closer to her. It was the girl from before, the one that had continued to capture his attention over and over again. He took the photograph from her and started to scribble out his signature, he flicked his eyes over the top of the photograph at her, she was beaming brightly, and he couldn't deny the fact that she looked extremely cute. He bit his lip for a moment, he was about to give the picture back, but he instead flipped it over and wrote out a note to her telling her to meet him in his hotel room in about an hour. Finn handed it back to her and watched her expression for just a moment. Her eyes went wide and he really thought she might scream and/or faint. He winked and stepped away from her heading towards his limo, he slid inside and leaned back into the seat, he was definitely ready for a good time with her.

His band mates piled inside of the limo as well, they cracked the bottle of champagne, and started to drink. This most likely was just the beginning of their alcohol consumption of that night; Finn on the other hand was going to wait on the alcohol. He wanted to be nice and sober when he met up with Rachel, but maybe after….or during the two of them could have a little something to drink.

They arrived at the hotel only moments later, there were more screaming fans waiting for him as he stepped out of the Limo. He waved at them and stopped to sign a couple more autographs, take a few more pictures, and then he disappeared inside of the large building. He didn't care if the others stayed back and hung out; they all had separate rooms anyway. He made his way up to his hotel room, one of his body guards moved to stand by the door, he looked at him and let him know that Rachel would be up there soon and to just send her in when she got there. The other male gave a nod and Finn stepped inside of his room.

He didn't have to wait very long before Rachel was stepping inside of his room, he dragged his eyes over her; she wore a dress that fit her curves and showed them off perfectly. He licked his lips, "Make yourself at home." He watched her step further into the hotel room, there was no denying she was one of the hottest girls he had ever seen, those tits, that ass, but there was something else about her that he couldn't pinpoint. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and stepped closer to her. She looked kind of nervous, but he didn't want to freak her out or anything, he wasn't actually as much of a jerk as he wanted everyone else to think he was. "You alright?" He raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"_Yes! I'm great. Perfect even." _She smiled up at him.

"Good." He leaned in, raising his hand to cup her cheek; he smirked and pressed a kiss to her lips. Soft and sweet at first, but he hoped things would heat up; and soon. He nipped her lower lip and dragged his tongue across the same spot, she groaned in response and he couldn't help but smirk a little more. She pulled back from him after a second, a smirk of her own played on her lips. _"Let me get a little more comfortable." _

Finn watched her as she stepped around to the other side of his bed; her hand reached behind and unzipped her dress before she began to tug it off of her body. His eyes stayed glued to her body, more and more of it becoming exposed, he groaned and slid his jacket from his body, and kicked off his shoes. Soon both of them were down to their undergarments and sliding into the bed. Finn reached to shut off the light, but Rachel stopped him. _"Leave it on." _

"Alright babe." He leaned into her and kissed her again. His hands wandered her body, moving from her neck to her breasts and lower. His cock was already hard and pressing against his boxers, but he wanted this to last. He massaged her breasts through her bra for a moment and then reached his hand around to unhook it and pull it away from her. He massaged her breasts, ran his thumb across her nipples until they hardened beneath his touch. He kissed her once more before he started to trail his lips along her jawline and neck; he kissed downward, nipping and sucking at her flesh as well. He leaned down and brought his lips close to her hardened nipple, he wrapped them around the nub, flicking his tongue back and forth, sucking gently while continuing to pay attention to her other breast. _"More." _Rachel moaned softly. He smirked, only happy to oblige. His lips moved back towards her neck, while his hand continued to move downward until he reached her pussy.

He pressed his hand against her covered core, cupping her gently; he could feel the wetness through the fabric. "Mm so sexy." He whispered against her skin. He enjoyed the soft moans that were coming from her lips, but he wanted more. He rubbed her through the thin fabric of her panties causing her to moan louder and buck her hips forward against his hand.

"_I want you." _ She whispered the words with a slight urgency.

Finn loved hearing those words, he tugged his boxers away, they went down over his length which bounced back up and hit him in the stomach gently. He pulled Rachel's panties away and tossed them somewhere on the floor. He leaned over her, one hand propping his body up, the other wrapped around his length. He stroked himself a couple of times before he lined himself up with her wet pussy. He pressed in quickly, his entire length filling her completely, they both groaned loudly. Finn stayed there for a couple of seconds, letting her get used to the feeling, and enjoying the tightness of her walls which gripped him in a way that he didn't think was possible.

He soon began to move his body against hers, thrusting back and forth, starting with a slow pace, but every couple of thrusts he got a bit faster and rougher. _"Oh Finn." _Rachel moaned out and thrust her hips forward to meet his. He groaned and reached down to grab her thigh, he brought her leg up a little higher so that it wrapped around his waist giving himself a little more leverage and the ability to penetrate deeper into her. _"God yes!" _She got a bit louder as they continued.

His hand travelled between them, his fingers found her clit, and he started to rub in quick circles. He wanted her to become undone before he did; he hoped that would be soon because he was sure he wasn't going to last much longer. _"Finn!" _She nearly screamed his name as her walls started to clench around his cock, gripping him like a vice. "Fuck." He moaned and thrust a little faster. She hit her orgasm and arched her back into him, Finn moaned and gave a few more good thrusts before he started to orgasm as well, shooting his cum into her. His movements slowed a little, but he kept going trying to work them both through their climaxes.

When they finally came down he panted heavily and lay gently on top of her for a couple seconds. He pulled out when he had softened almost completely. He rolled over and lay down beside her on the bed, "That was awesome." He mumbled softly.

Rachel nodded and took in a few more deep breaths, _"Amazing."_ She whispered. She turned her head and looked at him, _"You know I don't have a gag reflex?"_

Finn blinked almost shocked for a moment, but he still smirked. "Oh really?" Yeah he definitely liked Rachel more and more each second.

* * *

The next morning, well afternoon, they had parted ways after a very long and fun night. Finn had to get ready for his last show and then he was on the road again. He performed perfectly as usual, but when he saw Rachel in the crowd he couldn't help but feel a little bummed. He couldn't explain it, but the night he had with her was more than just amazing sex. It was ridiculously awesome sex, but there was something about that girl that he was drawn to. He had been with a fair amount of women, mostly groupies, he usually just fucked them and moved on, but he really liked Rachel. She was hot, amazing in bed, but there was something else that he just couldn't put his finger on. He was becoming frustrated the more he thought about it, he wasn't supposed to get stuck on a girl like that. He was a famous singer; he could have just about any girl he wanted! He sighed a little; maybe it was just the awesome sex that was clouding his thoughts.

Finn sat in his dressing room after the show and thought for a little longer before deciding to send someone out to find Rachel. Thankfully it didn't take too long and she was in his dressing room, though she had a slightly confused expression on her face. _"You wanted to see me?" _

He nodded slowly and looked up to her. "Come on tour with me."

Rachel blinked and went somewhat wide-eyed. _"Wh-what?" _

"I mean it." Finn spoke and gave his signature half smile. "Come with me and boys on tour."

"_Why?" _

"Because…." He started, but didn't really know how to answer. He bit his lip for a second before he gave his answer. "You're my favorite groupie." He was actually worried that for a moment she wasn't going to come with him, it was kind of stupid of him to ask, but he thought it might be cool. She could join him and the crew on the tour bus, they could have some fun, and maybe he could figure out that thing that was bothering him.

Rachel thought for a moment, she looked up at him, and nodded, a wide smile broke across her face. _"I'll do it! I'll come with you." _

Finn's smirk changed to a wide smile. "Awesome." He slid from his seat and moved a little closer. "Glad you're going to join me babe."

"_Yeah…awesome."_ She leaned in and daringly stole a kiss from him.

"Mm we have a little bit of time before we have to leave." He mumbled and took a few steps closer until her back hit the dressing room door.

"_Mm oh really?" _She whispered against his lips.


End file.
